At Last The Day Has Come
by Zethallania
Summary: It's the first day of a new year, and Iruka is running late. He rushes to his class to meet his new students. However, he gets a pleasant surprise when he gets their. A surprise that leaves him happy and proud that at last the day he has been waiting for has come at last. Several pairings mentioned.


**At Last the Day Has Come**

Iruka ran into the academy building. It was the first day of a new year and he was already running behind. He stopped by the main office in order to grab the list of his students for the year. However, he had no time to look at the names on the paper.

"I'll just have to learn the names while I have them introduce themselves," he muttered to himself as he rushed to his class room.

As Iruka hurried to his classroom he began laughed a bit as he remembered his first day. He recalled being really anxious to start as a teacher, and was shocked to hear that his first class was one of the most trouble-making classes at the academy.

Then, Iruka smiled as he wondered, _yes that's right. I wonder if anyone would believe it if they were told that the rookie 9 had been the trouble-makers. _ Iruka paused at a window and looked up at Hokage Mountain. His smile grew as he looked up at Naruto's face carved next to Tsunade's.

That's right, Naruto's dream came true and he became the sixth Hokage. Since Tsunade decided to retire early, Naruto became the youngest Hokage at the age of 20. However, everyone is aware that Sasuke would have had the chance to become Hokage if it wasn't for his betrayal to the village, forbidding him from ever receiving the position. Either way he happily accepted being Naruto's right hand man.

Iruka entered his noisy classroom, and went straight to his desk without looking at the students. Most of them began to settle down once he entered, and he began, "Hello everyone. I am Iruka Umino and I will be your sensei throughout your academy years. Now let's start out with everyone introducing themselves."

Suddenly, there was a small scream from the back, and a young girl called out, "Eww! Iruka-sensei! Zuba has a disgusting bug, and he's trying to put it on me!" Iruka sighed and looked up to see where the commotion was coming from, and his eyes immediately went wide.

He couldn't believe his eyes and immediately looked at the list of names in his hand, and sure enough there were the names of five very familiar clans. Iruka looked back to his new students and smiled.

"Zuba Inuzuka, please stop bothering the girls. Also, you can begin the introductions. Tell the class your name." Iruka smiled as he thought, _so this is Kiba and Zuzki's son. _

The young boy had the familiar Inuzuka makings on his face, and if it wasn't for the hat he wore on his head, he would look just like his father when he was that age. Zuba stood up and announced, "I'm Zuba Inuzuka!" Then he sat down and nudged the sleeping figure next to him.

The boy yawned, and stood before saying, "I'm Ando Nara." He sat back down and dozed off again. Ando was the youngest and only son of Shikamaru and Temari, who had moved to the leaf to be with the Nara boy. They also had a daughter, Shikira, who was two years older than her brother. Ando looked like his father as well, and for the most part acted like him, with the exception of his temper.

Next to the Nara was a boy with spiked red hair. He stood up and stated, "I'm Erago Uchiha." Iruka wondered how much the boy would be like his father. Erago was the son of Sakura and Sasuke, and was said to be as skilled as his father. He also looked much like his father.

The introductions continued to the three girls in front of the young boys. The yellow haired girl shot up and nearly shouted, "I'm Mina Uzumaki!" The spirited girl defiantly had the personality of her father, Naruto, but her looks, not including her hair color, leaned towards her mother, Hinata. Iruka's smile grew as he thought about how the girl would end up, with the combination of the Hyuga Byakugan and the possibility of her father's ability and determination.

After Mina was the girl who had screamed earlier. She had dark blonde hair pulled into two ponytails, and had bangs like her mother. She said proudly, "I'm Yuma Yamanaka." Yuma was Ino and Sai's only daughter, but they also had a son, Davan, that was the same age as Ando's sister.

Finally, there was a girl with long brown hair, who also had the familiar Inuzuka markings on her face. She stood and calmly said, "I'm Rika Inuzuka, and before anyone asks, yes Zuba and I are twins." She then sat back down, and continued to read the book she had been reading. Unlike her brother, whose personality was obviously from their dad, Rika's personality was a bit more mysterious. It didn't exactly come from her mother, but it didn't come from her dad either. However, one thing was true; she was very skilled and had great potential.

Iruka listened to all of the other kid's names but he kept glancing at the group in the back corner and smiling. He knew this year would be a great year. After all the day had finally come, and he now got to teach the children of his very first class.

* * *

**So I've been really busy lately and decided I needed to get back into my stories, and I thought up this story and I figured it is a nice little story to restart with. I had this idea, and I was surprised to see that their weren't really any like it. So yeah I just think that Iruka would be really proud and happy to get the chance to teach the children of the rookie 9. I hope you enjoyed, and if you're curious I am planning on doing a fiction about the story of their parents falling for each other, with a focus of Kiba and my OC. **


End file.
